


Vegeta’s Intro to Earthling Sex Ed

by sblovesvegeta



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tit-fucking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblovesvegeta/pseuds/sblovesvegeta
Summary: Vegeta knows he’s attracted to Bulma, but Earth’s mating customs and rules confuse him, especially when it comes to sex. Lucky for him, Bulma is down to teach him all of Earth’s vulgarities. This a multi-chapter fic, with different topics for each chapter.Each chapter can be read alone. 100% porn without plot.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Vegeta/Bulma Briefs
Comments: 50
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta woke up at dawn, dressed in his armor and took off for the mountains. He spent the morning in meditation, sitting cross legged on a deserted mountain top, willing his mind to unlock the secret of reaching Super Saiyan. Lately, much to his frustration, thoughts of the blue haired woman infiltrated his mind. Once he was sufficiently pissed off for failing at his morning meditation, he returned to Capsule Corp, raided their food stores, and locked himself in the gravity chamber. He trained the rest of the day in preparation for the arrival of the androids.

Inevitably, he found himself thinking of the woman, even more so now that she had “broken-up” with the weakling and they were no longer a mated pair. The dynamics of human relationships, especially sexual ones, baffled him. He realized some time ago that he found Bulma visually appealing and attractive, and if given the chance, would be interested in fucking her. The problem was, most of his sexual encounters and experiences centered on others approaching him and expressing interest. He had been a strong, high level soldier in Freeza’s army after all. He had never put in effort before, they all approached him. 

To make matters worse, humans abided by some set of complex mating rules and rituals. He was newly infatuated with human television, and often spent his evenings watching tv before falling asleep. But the tv usually left him even more confused and unable to puzzle out exactly what he needed to do to approach the woman. 

That night on the way to his room, Vegeta passed by the communal living space and noticed the woman sitting on the couch, watching one of the tv programs he had seen the night before. He walked over and sat on the couch next to her just as the man and woman smashed their mouths together. 

Vegeta snorted in disgust. “Earthlings are so vulgar. In all my travels I’ve never come across another species that mates using their mouths.”

Bulma turned to him, mouth hanging open in shock. “Really? How do other species show affection?” she asked. 

“Other than fucking for procreation or physical release, there is no need for such nonsense. Space is brutal. Why show such weakness when it can be exploited and used against you?” Vegeta shrugged and met her gaze. The silence between them stretched on, and he wondered if he had somehow offended her. Damn these earthlings and their sensitive emotions.

“Can I kiss you, Vegeta?” she whispered. Her question threw him for a loop. After seeing kissing displays on tv, he was curious as to what the appeal could possibly be. He nodded, trying not to appear too eager. He watched intently as Bulma raised her hand, touched her fingertips to his chin and gently tugged his face toward hers. She raised her mouth and gently pressed her lips against his. He sat next to her, still as stone and unsure what to do next. 

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt her tug him down as she reclined on the couch. He followed, carefully settling his body on top of her. 

“You’re supposed to close your eyes and kiss me back, you doofus.” she muttered. 

“Idiot woman, like I said, kissing is purely a human action and I-”

Vegeta’s tirade was cut short as Bulma pressed her lips against his more firmly. She tilted her head and licked the seam of his closed lips. Vegeta took her meaning and parted his lips, groaning softly when her tongue slipped into his mouth to rub against his. Vegeta prided himself on being a quick learner and took control of the kiss as he tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged gently to allow him better access to her mouth.

After kissing for a while, Vegeta felt Bulma shift beneath him as she pulled the thin straps of her shirt down her arms, baring her breasts. Vegeta broke their kiss, and his eyes immediately dipped to her exposed flesh. He was positive he had died and gone to heaven. He lowered his nose to the juncture of her neck and inhaled deeply before he licked a trail across her collarbone to her breast. He took his time kissing and licking her plump flesh, nuzzling into her with his nose and cheek before finally taking a nipple into his mouth. Bulma sighed, digging her fingers into his hair to hold him in place as she arched her back and offered more of her flesh to him. He took his time alternating between licking and sucking, before gently taking the peak between his teeth. He released her nipple with a pop, finally coming up for air.

“Are you a boob man, Vegeta?” she giggled as she shimmied her shoulders, causing her tits to jiggle in his face. 

“Most alien species don’t have such prominent breasts, only when nursing young. It’s vulgar that human women are this size normally. But I can’t say that I don’t enjoy it...” He most definitely enjoyed her breasts. He often found himself taking the long way to the gravity room to catch a glimpse of Bulma in her skimpy bikini top as she lounged around the pool.

“Do you want to fuck them?” she asked coyly, as a light blush heated her cheeks. 

“W-what?” he stammered, eyes wide as he reared his head back and stared down at Bulma. She placed a hand on his chest and wiggled out from underneath him. 

“Take your armor off and sit on the edge of the couch and I’ll show you.” she explained as she stood and removed her pajama top. Vegeta obeyed and quickly shed his armor, his dark eyes on the curve of her hips and the bounce of her tits. He sat, knees bent, feet flat on the ground, and his cock hard as a rock. Bulma knelt between his legs, and ran her palms lightly up and down his thighs, pushing them wide. 

“First step is to get you nice and wet,” she explained as she lowered her head and flicked her tongue out against the head of his cock. Vegeta’s breath caught in his throat, eyes wide as he watched her. Bulma gripped his cock with one hand to hold him steady as she licked from base to tip with the flat of her tongue. Her fingers didn’t quite meet as she wrapped her hand around his girth and pumped him, following the path of her tongue. 

She played a little longer, alternating between wetting him with her tongue, and pumping him in her hand. Vegeta placed the palms of his hands flat on the couch behind him to lean back and give her more room to work. As he started to jerk his hips in time with her movements, she fit him between her plump lips and swallowed him down. 

“Oh f-fuck!” Vegeta growled as his dick hit the back of her throat. Bulma groaned at his reaction, hollowed out her cheeks, and sucked hard as she pulled her head back, gasping for air when she reached his tip. She paused with the head of his cock on her tongue, her mouth wide open as she caught a breath. 

Vegeta’s brain short circuited at the lewd picture she presented before she repeated the action and swallowed him down once more. Vegeta had never experienced this kind of sexual act in all his life. 

Up until this point, his hands stayed on the couch, his fingers threatening to puncture holes in the cushions each time he thrusted deep into Bulma’s wet mouth. She finally popped off his cock with a gasp, a string of saliva suspended from her mouth to the head of his dick. She licked her lips and smiled up at him.

“I think you’re wet enough. Sit back and enjoy the show, Saiyan.” Vegeta collapsed back on his elbows, unsure if he would survive what Bulma had planned. His breath caught in his throat as she leaned forward and fit his erection between her soft breasts. She used her hands to plump her tits from the side, and he shuddered as his dick was encased in a soft, warm valley of cleavage, his tip jutting up obscenely from the middle. She rocked on her knees, sliding her tits up and down his length, the slow pace driving him crazy. Bulma dropped her chin so that on each downstroke, the tip of his cock bumped her plump lower lip. To tease him even more, she darted her little tongue out to swipe at the head of his dick. The combination of her saliva and his pre-cum eased the way for his erection to glide smoothly through her cleavage. Bulma glanced up at him from under her lashes and flicked the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock like those damn candies she loved to suck on.

Vegeta couldn’t take it anymore. Something in him snapped, and he had the overwhelming need to take back control from the vixen on her knees before him, so he sat up and pushed gently on her shoulders. Bulma sat back on her heels and looked up at him, confusion in her blue eyes. He tackled her, and shoved her flat on her back on the floor so he could straddle her torso. 

“My turn to do the tit fucking, vulgar woman.” he growled, palming her tits together and fitting his dick between them. He set a rough, fast past as he canted his hips and thrust his cock between her pillowy breasts. He splayed his fingers, took her nipples between his thumbs and pointer fingers, and pinched and pulled as he continued to ride her torso. Bulma gasped and dug her nails into his muscular thighs. Vegeta’s gaze bounced between her eyes and chest, not wanting to miss a single expression on her gorgeous face, or the brain scrambling visual of his cock fucking between her breasts. 

“Squeeze your tits together.” he ordered. When he felt her hands slide up next to his, he leaned forward and wrapped his hands gently around the smooth column of her throat. Mindful of his strength, he gave a light, experimental squeeze and chuckled darkly when Bulma cried out and her eyes slid closed. Vegeta almost blew his load when she whimpered and arched her body for more. He held her neck tightly and continued his rough pace, his movements becoming more uncoordinated and jerky as he approached his peak. Bulma squeezed her breasts together tightly and Vegeta felt a tingling sensation shoot up his spine, starting at the nub of his tail.

“I’m going to cum, woman. Tell me where you want it. Your mouth? Your tits?”

“My tits!” she gasped as she released her hold on her breasts and raked her nails down his solid thighs. Vegeta groaned and removed one hand from her throat as he sat back. He took his dick in his free hand and started to stroke, fast and rough. 

“Please, Vegeta, give it to me, I want your cum, I want to wear it on my skin, give it all to me.” she begged as she writhed beneath him. Her dirty mouth was his undoing. 

“Oh fuck, yes. Take it, you’ll take it all, vulgar woman.” he ordered, his whole body locked up tight as a powerful orgasm barreled through him. He aimed his cock at her tits, painting her with his cum.

He gasped for breath, coming down from his high, pumping slowly before he released his cock and her throat as he slumped back. His eyes widened as Bulma tripped her fingers through his cum on her chest. 

“Here’s a new earth slang term for you, Vegeta. You just gave me a ‘pearl necklace.’” She smirked suggestively and swirled the tip of her finger around her nipple before popping it into her mouth for a taste. She moaned as she licked her finger clean. Vegeta returned her smirk and palmed her breasts to rub his cum into her chest, making sure to pay special attention to her nipples. Bulma whimpered and bucked her hips, rubbing her body against his.

“Who knew kissing was so incredibly vulgar?” Vegeta growled, wondering what else Bulma could teach him of Earth’s mating customs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write Vegeta tit fucking Bulma. Enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to dbzkink for proofreading my first stab at writing fan fiction. If you haven’t read her stuff, seriously go check it out ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta discovers what a vibrator is, learns more earth slang, finds Bulma’s clit, and agrees to become her “friend with benefits”.

If Vegeta thought his concentration had been shit before, it was now a million times worse. His encounter with Bulma was all he could think about. Hell, he even dreamed about it. The past few nights his brain played nothing but a loop of the memory of his cock thrusting between her tits, his fingers wrapped tightly around her pale throat as he marked her with his cum. 

Speaking of the devil herself, Vegeta paused at her door on his way to train and tried to puzzle out the best way to approach her for more sex. His introduction to tit-fucking left him wanting more and wondering what else the alluring woman could show him about human mating practices. His thoughts were interrupted as his Saiyan hearing picked up an unusual buzzing noise and a low feminine moan from inside her room. 

He reached for the doorknob but stopped as his brain caught up with his actions. Didn’t humans consider it rude to barge into personal spaces unannounced? He was sure he had seen it mentioned on one of his tv shows. Oh well, his curiosity was piqued and nothing short of a destructive ki blast to the face would be enough to deter a nosy Saiyan. The flimsy handle crumbled in his grip as he shoved the door open. 

Vegeta heard Bulma gasp and he watched in confusion as she quickly grabbed the sheet on her bed to pull it over her naked body, a fiery blush covering her cheeks. 

“Shit! I thought I locked that door! Do you Saiyans have no goddamn understanding of privacy?” Her tone was grumpy as she crossed her arms. He eyed her with suspicion. 

“Why are you unclothed?” he questioned, shoving her bedroom door shut and striding over to her bed. His understanding was that humans wore clothing items called pajamas to sleep in. A feral grin curled his lips as his heightened sense of smell picked up the pleasing scent of her arousal. Deciding he wanted a better look at her body, Vegeta took the sheet in his hand and yanked it off her. Bulma leaned back on her hands to put space between them as he drank in the sight of her pale breasts, trim waist, and rounded hips before his eyes locked on a small unknown device near her hip. 

“What is this?” he asked as he picked the device up for inspection. It was slim, made of what appeared to be silicone, and fit in the palm of his hand. He suddenly realized that it was coated in the scent of her arousal. He stared in shock as Bulma turned her embarrassed eyes away, and the blush on her cheeks spread farther down her neck to the tops of her breasts. 

“It’s called a vibrator. People use them for sexual stimulation and release.” Bulma explained. 

His chest rumbled with a laugh and Vegeta was unable to resist an amused smirk. “Thinking of me, were you?” he husked. 

“In your dreams, jerk. You might not remember, but you left me hanging the other day so I decided to take matters into my own hands, literally. Guess I just have to take care of myself, per usual.” Bulma growled, as she snatched the vibrator back. 

Vegeta allowed her to grab the damn device, his pride taking a hit at her insinuation that she found him lacking. Face set in a determined scowl, he removed his gloves and placed his hand on her ankle, dragging his palm up between her legs before he slid the tips of his fingers into her wet heat. Vegeta lowered his mouth and pressed his lips to hers. He sucked her plump lower lip into his mouth before releasing it with a sharp nip of his teeth. Bulma’s breath hitched and her legs fell open as he leaned into her. 

“Show me how you use it.” he demanded, his lips brushing her ear before he straightened and grabbed the chair from her desk, setting it beside her bed. 

Bulma tossed him what he took as a half playful, half annoyed scowl. “Sure, no problem, I’d love be your personal Human Sex Ed professor,” she snarked. “First lesson was ‘What is a pearl necklace?’ Today’s lesson is ‘Why vibrators are better than men, even Saiyan ones.” Bulma slowly rolled to her stomach as she spoke and arched her back. She slid the vibrator between her body and the bed, all the way down to her cunt. Vegeta licked his lips and swallowed hard.

He sat in the chair, not blinking once to ensure he didn’t miss a second of the erotic scene before him. He watched in fascination as Bulma bent her knee to spread herself open and position the device where she wanted it. Vegeta’s eyes fell down the length of her body, once again admiring the smooth lines. His gaze swept over the column of her throat, the dip of her back, and the swell of her ass when the buzzing suddenly began. 

Vegeta’s eyes widened as understanding hit him, and his cock swelled. Bulma turned her face towards him, her upper body supported on her forearms, a small remote held on one hand, as she started to grind her hips into the mattress against the hard vibrating toy beneath her. 

He could barely breathe, he was so mesmerized, his erection straining in his training pants. Bulma’s ass swayed as she rolled her hips in small, slow circles, pleasuring herself. Vegeta’s sensitive hearing caught each click of the remote in her hand and the subtle change of the tempo and speed of the vibrator. Bulma’s breathing picked up speed, coming out in quick gasps. 

“Do you pleasure yourself with that device frequently?” he asked as he palmed his dick, eyes following the movement of her hips. 

“Yes, even more frequently since you came to Capsule Corp,” she confessed, looking up to meet his dark eyes. She moaned and started to hump the toy faster. 

“Oh fuck,” Vegeta groaned as she ran her free hand up her thigh and over her ass. He licked his lips. “I enjoy watching you, woman,” he admitted. 

“I can tell,” Bulma giggled, eyes dropping to the outline of his erection in his pants. “I like it when you watch me. It makes me want to suck your cock again.”

In an infinite universe, how had he been lucky enough to stumble across this stunning creature? Vegeta suddenly felt territorial. The thought of her doing this for anyone else, being with anyone else, sent him into a jealous rage. He would definitely have to kill the weakling. He leaned forward, grabbed her breast and squeezed it roughly, making her whimper. 

“You are mine,” he growled, brain fuzzy with arousal. “You’re a vulgar creature, but only for me,” he ordered, releasing her tit and giving her ass a sharp slap. She yelped but followed it with a moan, inching her knees apart as she lifted her ass for more. He complied, smacking her other cheek roughly. 

“Roll over. I want to see your body.” Vegeta stood and placed a knee on her bed, needing to get a closer look as Bulma rolled to her back. She stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“I show you mine, you show me yours, buddy. Get naked.” Fair was fair, he supposed, secretly pleased that she had asked to see his body, hoping she enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed hers. He stood to strip off his clothes, dropping them on the floor next to her bed as he knelt beside her.

“Get them wet for me?” Bulma purred, dropping the vibrator remote and holding her hand up to his lips. Memories of her wetting his cock in preparation to fuck her tits flashed in his mind. Vegeta took hold of her delicate wrist and leaned forward to lick her dainty fingers. He laved them with his rough tongue before suckling her fingertips, thoroughly wetting them. Bulma pulled her hand free and ran her soaked fingers down her smooth stomach, leaving behind a slick trail of his saliva. 

“I wish it was your fingers on my pussy,” she sighed as she touched herself. More earth slang he didn’t know and he filed the word away. He watched intently as she slid her fingers lower, and grabbed the vibrator with her other hand. Vegeta paid close attention as Bulma brought it to rest at the top of her slit. She bit back a moan when the buzzing device touched her flesh.

“What is that area you just touched?”

“My clit?” Another word he memorized. Bulma abandoned the buzzing toy and spread herself to show him the small nub. His eyes darkened as he watched the way her fingers moved in a tight circle over her clit, before she dipped one into her opening. Vegeta surmised that the clit was an erogenous zone for human women. He had learned from their previous sexual encounter that her breasts were also sensitive. He wondered how many erogenous zones human women had, and he vowed to find each one of Bulma’s. 

Vegeta grabbed the toy and handed it back to her. “Again,” he ordered, “but slide your finger deep in your pussy.” He wrapped his fingers around his hard cock, giving the base a harsh squeeze as she obeyed his command. Vegeta took a shaky breath as Bulma set the vibrator over her clit again and slowly pumped her finger in and out of her pussy. 

He moved his fist over his cock and matched the pace of her pumping finger. His other hand reached down to cup his balls. He grunted when her gaze dropped to watch him handle his dick, her mouth hanging open. He stared hungrily as she slid a second finger inside herself and moaned. 

“Damnit, woman. Tell me how it feels,” he pleaded, drunk on lust. 

“It feels warm. So wet. My pussy is clenching my fingers tight. I wonder how it will feel when you finally fit that big cock inside of me. I already know it’s going to stretch me,” Bulma babbled. “Will you give me time to adjust or will you force your way inside and make me take it all?”

His orgasm overwhelmed him. Vegeta’s blood roared in his ears and the muscles of his thighs clenched as he dissolved into pleasure. He wasn’t able to ask Bulma where she wanted him to cum this time, his hips and fist jerking as he released on her belly. His seed dripped down her abdomen, to her cunt, and her fingers slicked through the mess as she continued to fuck herself, her tits jiggling in tandem with the movements of her hand. 

“Ah! Oh, Vegeta, I’m going to cum, f-fuck.” Vegeta stared in awe as Bulma tensed and came with a cry, her body shuddering before she sagged back against her bed, eyes half closed. He noted with pride that she looked very content.

Vegeta watched through hooded eyes as Bulma clicked the vibrator off and tossed it away before she raised her messy hand to his lips. Vegeta grabbed her wrist with a satisfied groan and hungrily licked their combined fluids from her fingers, unable to help himself. 

“Oh wow. Either I’m an amazing teacher, or you are a fantastic student. Maybe both, I don’t care. That was amazing.” Bulma sighed. 

“Obviously I’m a fantastic student,” Vegeta said, collapsing on his back next to her once he had licked her fingers clean. Bulma turned on her side to face him and rolled her eyes, propping her head in her hand. 

“Ok, so, I have a proposition for you...” She paused, probably waiting for his reaction. Vegeta sighed and raised an eyebrow, hand motioning for her to continue too content to speak.

“You’ve obviously enjoyed what we’ve done, and I think it’s safe to assume that you’re interested in learning more about human sex. I’m a beautiful, horny, newly single woman in her prime. I think that makes a perfect match. How about we be friends with benefits?” Her words rushed out quickly. 

“Woman, I have no understanding of about half of what you just said. What is ‘friends with benefits?’ I know the word friend, and I definitely don’t have any friends on this backwater planet. Why would there be any benefits?” Vegeta was confused. He just wanted to bask in the glow of his orgasm. What the hell was she asking him?

“Ugh, heaven help me. How do I explain this?” Bulma rolled onto her knees and Vegeta perked up as she straddled his hips and rested her ass on his thighs. She placed her hands on his pecs and looked down at him. Vegeta instantly found himself distracted by her pert tits and the enticing way her arms plumped them together. His cock twitched with renewed life. 

“Designating someone as a ‘friend with benefits’ means they are a friend you have a sexual relationship with, but without a romantic relationship or commitment. So, we have sex, but not as a mated pair as you seem to call it. Basically we agree to have regular sex with each other, and no one else, until either one of us decides to terminate the agreement,” Bulma explained. 

Vegeta tried his best to pay attention, but found it hard to tear his gaze away from his cum dripping down Bulma’s belly. He eventually succeeded, staring at her incredulously. She was obviously insane, with zero sense of self preservation. However, this solved his earlier dilemma of wanting more sex and not knowing how to ask. He mentally patted himself on the back for solving his own problem. 

“I agree to your terms, woman.” Vegeta nodded and rolled her beneath him, more than ready for his next lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you again to the amazing and talented dbzkink for her magical proofreading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are always appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @sblovesvegeta


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma introduces Vegeta to porn, lingerie and 69-ing. 
> 
> Inspired by the following line from EBK’s fic, Virgin: “She didn't know what the porn situation was like in space.”
> 
> I’ve always wondered, so now I’m writing it.

Vegeta paused as he rubbed a towel over his wet hair, his sensitive hearing picking up the unmistakable click of the gravity room door opening. Whoever had decided to enter was lucky that he had completed his training for the day, otherwise there would have been hell to pay.

“Vegetaaaa!” Bulma sang and he jerked towards the sound of her voice. The only time she entered the gravity room was to make repairs or install updates, all of which had been completed the day before. His heart rate accelerated with excitement. Could she be coming for sex?

Bulma rounded the corner, a grin blossoming across her pretty face when she spotted him. The sweet scent of her arousal hit him like a rock and he immediately knew why she sought him out. 

“There you are! I knew you’d be in here. Looks like I have perfect timing too,” she purred and Vegeta watched her gaze drop from his face, to his bare chest, down to his abs and to the towel wrapped loosely around his hips. She raked her eyes back up his body before she winked at him. “Ready for another lesson?”

Vegeta felt his cheeks heat and he grunted in feigned annoyance. “Well you’re already here so you might as well stay, I suppose,” he said nonchalantly and tried to calm his racing heart and hardening cock. 

“Great!” She turned and pulled a capsule out of her pocket and clicked the button before throwing it to the middle of the room. Vegeta choked when a large bed appeared as the smoke dissipated, perfectly placed in front of the large video screen of the main room. Bulma pulled her dress over her head and revealed her body wrapped in nothing but a few scraps of red ribbon and lace. All the blood in his body rushed south. It was too much stimulation for his brain to handle. 

“So, Vegeta, what’s the porn situation like in space?” she asked as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. He followed her, eyes glued to her delectable ass. Did the ribbon actually go between her ass cheeks?

“Woman, what vulgarity are you wearing?” He gulped. She turned towards him and Vegeta’s face burst into flames as his dark eyes dropped to her chest. The red material cupped and lifted her tits in the best, most obscene way. They looked like the perfect offering, begging to be worshipped by his lips and tongue. 

“It's called lingerie. Women wear fancy bras and panties to feel sexy and tease their partners. I’d bet all seven dragon balls that it’s working judging by the drool on your chin.” Vegeta quickly swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. 

“So...porn?” she asked again as she maneuvered his body and pushed him down on the bed. 

“I don’t know what that is,” he answered, eyes still glued to her chest. 

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Bulma crossed her arms over her breasts and the spell was broken. Vegeta forced himself to make eye contact with her as she explained. 

“Porn presents sexually explicit material in order to arouse the viewer. It can take different forms: books, magazines, pictures. Today I want to watch a video with you. Basically I want us to watch two people fucking,” she explained. 

“Do you humans have no shame?” he asked, scandalized.

“Nope, not really.” She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid into his lap. Vegeta's hands landed on her bare ass and tugged her tighter to his naked body. Shit, when had the little vixen removed his towel? He’d been too entranced by her tits wrapped in red to notice. Did she know it was one of his favorite colors?

“So I guess there’s no porn in space? That’s kind of disappointing. I wouldn’t mind watching two aliens get it on,” she said. He took the opportunity to bury his face in her cleavage and nuzzle in. He felt her chuckle and heard the click of a button and the sound of the vid screen booting up.

“Maybe there was something similar to what you call porn, but I never viewed it. Vegetasei was destroyed when I was a child, and there was little opportunity for sexual exploration aboard Freeza’s ship and on missions. I’ve experienced more with you in this short time than in all my years traveling through space.” He mouthed at her nipple through the silky material.

Bulma slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled. He tilted his head back just as her lips landed on his. She kissed him languidly, exploring the shape of his mouth with her tongue. He let her play, the anticipation of her next move driving him wild. 

She pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and Vegeta watched as she pressed buttons on a small device. Suddenly the screen was filed with small squares of humans engaging in different sexual acts.

“Anything you want to watch? Something specific you’re interested in?” she asked as she climbed off his lap and reclined against the pillows. He laid down next to her and stuck a hand behind his head, feigning confidence. 

“Show me whatever you like,” he said, overwhelmed by the choices on the screen before him. Bulma picked one of the videos and the box enlarged. A man and a woman appeared on screen, already naked and kissing. 

Bulma unsnapped a hidden clasp on her garment and shrugged the straps down her shoulders. Before it even hit the floor Vegeta’s hand gripped her breast gently, eyes still glued to the screen. Bulma placed her hand over his and gripped his erection with her other hand. His hips jerked in response and he inhaled sharply, calling on his decades of discipline and self-control. 

The couple on screen changed positions, the man moving to lie on his back as the woman swung a leg over his face. Vegeta watched intently when the man pulled the woman’s hips down to his face and ate at her cunt while the woman licked his cock. 

“That. I want to try that,” Vegeta demanded as he reached for Bulma and easily swung her into position over his face, her thighs bracketing his ears. He felt a moment of regret as he ripped the red material from her hips, but it was blocking his access to her pussy. 

“Vegeta, those panties were expensive!” Bulma admonished with a gasp. 

“I don’t care. Buy more. In blue next time,” he growled as he glided his palms up the back of her thighs and used his thumbs to spread her open. Even if he hadn’t been able to smell her desire, he could see it coating her pink flesh. He played with her wetness, spreading it around and slicking his fingers. 

He gently rubbed her opening with the tip of a finger and wondered how his cock supposed to fit. She said she would stretch to accommodate him, but now he wasn’t so sure. He slid his finger fully into her pussy once it was slick with her juices. At the same time, he felt Bulma grab his erection and start to lick and kiss all over the head of his cock. 

“Shit, woman,” he groaned as her tongue dipped into the slit. Bulma moved his cock to the side and she sucked one of his balls into her hot mouth. He cursed again as she raised her head and engulfed his dick in the wet heat. How was he supposed to concentrate on pleasuring her when the feel of her mouth and the clench of her inner muscles around his finger were so distracting?

He forced himself to concentrate and delved a second finger in to join the first and pumped them in and out of her slit, delighted when Bulma rocked her hips back and forth to meet his thrusting fingers. 

Vegeta’s attention was recaptured as the woman in the video let out a high pitched moan. He glanced over at the vid screen just in time to see the man sink his thumb into the woman’s ass. Vegeta’s hips bucked hard and the unexpected motion caused Bulma to gag on his cock.

“What the fuck, Vegeta?” she questioned, breaking off in a squeal as Vegeta mimicked the man on screen and pressed the pad of his thumb against her asshole. 

“H-hey, what are you doing? I-I haven’t, I’ve never…,” Bulma’s words trailed off as Vegeta licked his thumb and brought it back to her asshole, applying more pressure. 

“Do human males also put their cocks here?” Vegeta asked. The lewd idea excited him and he could feel his pulse pounding in his ears. 

“Yes, but it takes time and preparation,” she gasped and rotated her hips as his thumb sank deeper into her ass. “there are toys that can be used to help stretch-”

“More toys?” Vegeta gasped in disbelief, interrupting her. He kept his thumb buried in her ass and pulled her pussy back down to his hungry mouth. He shuddered as she swallowed his dick down her throat and wrapped her fingers around what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. 

Vegeta fucked her with his tongue a few times before swiping across the top of her slit in search of her clit. He smirked when her hips jerked against his face and used his other hand to grip her thigh and spread her wide so he could bury his face in her soaking cunt. He lapped her clit with firm swipes of his tongue, picking up his pace as her hips humped his face. 

Bulma suddenly stilled in his hold and moaned around his cock. Vegeta felt the vibrations down to his balls. Her hips rolled against his face as she rode out her orgasm and her fluids gushed into his mouth as she came. He waited for her movements to stop before he carefully removed his thumb from her ass and gently pushed her off his face. If he was human, he would have died a happy death smothered between her creamy thighs. Luckily, he was Saiyan and could hold his breath longer than the weak males of this planet. 

Vegeta assumed she would need a minute to recover, and returned his attention to the video where the humans were now fucking enthusiastically. The woman was on her knees, face down in front of the man, hips raised high to take his punishing thrusts. The man had her wrists pinned to her lower back in one hand while his other hand gripped her shoulder and held her in place. Vegeta definitely wanted to try that next. 

He grunted in surprise and fucked up into Bulma’s mouth as she fondled his sac and increased the suction around his cock. Vegeta imagined the woman in the video with blue hair and pictured himself fucking into her soft and willing body from behind. It was him who raised the woman to her knees and pressed her back to his front as one hand dipped down to pet her clit and the other gripped her throat tight to keep her up against his body. The woman in the video wailed and shook in the man’s arms as he fucked her through her orgasm. 

“Woman, I’m going to cum,” Vegeta warned moments later and gave her thigh a light smack. “Release me now if you don’t want it in your mouth.” Vegeta felt Bulma shake her head and the pressure around his cock increased as she sucked harder.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” he chanted, turned on beyond belief that she was going to swallow his release. He gripped her ass tight as fire pooled low in his abdomen. He could feel her saliva dripping down his length as her hand glided smoothly up and down his cock. 

“If you’re going to take me in your mouth you better swallow every last fucking drop,” he snarled, time slowing as his orgasm pounded through his body. He clenched his jaw and arched his back as he was lit up from the inside out. He pulsed in her mouth and felt her swallow around him, each pull drawing a tortured gasp from his lips. 

Vegeta threw his arm across his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to calm his racing heart. He felt Bulma flop down on the bed beside him and raised his arm to look at her. Pride and satisfaction swelled in his chest at her sloppy appearance. Her lips were swollen red and shiny from a mixture of her saliva and his cum, her hair a tangled mess around her shoulders.

“What we just did was an affront to the seriousness of this training chamber,” he chuckled, reaching out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. She laughed and turned the vid screen off before she rolled into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He automatically shifted and wrapped his arm around her, tugging her into his side. 

“Show me how to use that remote before you leave,” Vegeta ordered as he rubbed his palm up and down her shoulder. 

“Why, is there more research you want to do?” she teased as she tickled her fingers up and down his abs.

“Perhaps I’ll teach you something next time, vulgar woman,” he growled as he rolled on top of her and pinned her hands above her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they are finally going to do it, promise! 🤞🏻
> 
> And a special thanks to the one and only dbzkink for blessing this chapter with her magical beta/proofreading skills! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter! 👋🏻 @sblovesvegeta


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they finally going to do it? Yes, yes they are. Is it a coincidence that the moon is full? Probably not. 
> 
> Warnings: unsafe sex, rough sex, breeding kink, cum play (kinda?).
> 
> Extra special thanks to dbzkink and rockykelboa for their amazing beta and proofing skills. I am so grateful for both these amazing writers! Make sure to go check out their fics! ❤️

Vegeta was in a mood. He felt restless, itchy, like he was supposed to be doing something, but he couldn’t figure out exactly what. He paced back and forth across the gravity room, blood and sweat dripping from his body. He had trained hard for hours, destroying nearly all the bots Bulma had created, trying to beat this restlessness from his mind. Bulma. A memory of her trembling in his arms as she came assaulted him. 

He growled in frustration. Damn these distractions. It was time to blow shit up. A remote, deserted mountain range on the other side of this godforsaken ball of rock sounded perfect. He shot out of the gravity room, nearly taking the door off its hinges. 

As he swung around the corner he spotted her. Vegeta came to a halt as Bulma smacked face first into his chest. He saved her from falling to the ground, his arms reaching out to pull her against his body. 

“Shit! Vegeta, what is wrong with you? I’ve been worried sick about you. I haven’t heard from you in days!” Bulma reprimanded, fingers digging into his biceps as she steadied herself. 

Her sweet scent hit him like a punch to his gut. He ignored her question and dropped his nose to her neck, breathing her in. His mouth watered, and the restless feeling that had rode him hard all day fell away. She always smelled good to him but right now it was especially potent. He licked a sloppy line from her shoulder to her ear lobe, inhaling deeply again before kissing and nibbling his way back down her neck. He eagerly mouthed at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sucking hard. He pulled away and took in the sight of the deep purple mark blooming on her pale skin. His cock went solid as steel. 

“I’ve been craving the taste of your pussy all day, woman, that’s what’s wrong with me.” Vegeta smirked at the glazed look in Bulma’s wide eyes as he backed her against the side of the gravity room dome and dropped to his knees, pushing her skirt up to her hips. He ripped her panties away and hiked her legs over his shoulders, gripping her ass to steady her. 

“Goddamnit Vegeta, not another pair of panties!” Bulma moaned as he buried his face in her pussy. Vegeta growled in satisfaction as he ran his tongue over her flesh, the flavor of her bursting on his taste buds. This was where he was supposed to be, on his knees pleasuring his woman as she gyrated her hips against his face.

Vegeta pulled his tongue back and slid two of his fingers up into her wet heat. He brought his tongue to her clit and rolled it hard as he curled his fingers forward, looking for that special spot he learned about in one of the many porn videos he had watched since their encounter in the gravity room. A few more deep strokes and he felt the raised, bumpy area. He focused his attention and rubbed back and forth against the spot. 

“Oh! Ah, yes, right there! Please, Vegeta!” He grinned as Bulma’s hips jerked against him. Vegeta brought his mouth down over her clit and sucked hard. A quick flutter of his tongue and Bulma’s hands gripped his hair and forced him closer to her cunt as she rolled her hips. Her muscles spasmed around his fingers as her orgasm crashed into her. He didn’t relent and kept up the same brutal pace, fingers fucking her through the orgasm. 

“Ahhh, stop, I can’t!” Bulma begged as she tried to shove him away. Vegeta groaned against her hot flesh and refused to move. 

“Oh-pleasepleaseplease!” Her begging for him to stop quickly turned to pleas for him to continue. Moments later a piercing cry flew from her mouth as she came, soaking his lips and chin with her second release. He finally slowed his pace and stroked and licked her languidly. 

“Holy shit, Vegeta, how much porn have you been watching?” Bulma asked as Vegeta removed his hand from between her thighs and lowered her legs as he stood. He licked his fingers clean of her slick and nuzzled her into her neck, purring in satisfaction. He was absolutely covered in her now, her scent sweetening the warm night air. He pressed her back against the wall and ground his stiff erection against her belly.

“Take me to your room, woman,” he groaned. “Tonight is the night I will finally fuck you.” He cupped her face in the palms of his hands, his obscene words a contrast to his gentle actions. He paused, lips barely touching hers and breathed her in for a moment. Gods, why was her scent affecting him so intensely this night? He was dizzy as he finally pressed his lips to hers to anchor himself and stop his world from spinning. 

He kissed her thoroughly, exploring the contour of her lips with his tongue before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. He imitated the same movements he had just used on her pussy, fucking her mouth and flicking his tongue against hers. Bulma put her hands on his shoulders and pushed. He pulled back as she gasped for air, breathing hard. 

Bulma’s kiss swollen lips curled in a small smile, and Vegeta stepped back to let her pass before he turned to follow. He took a deep, calming breath, nostrils flaring, and looked up into the night sky and tried to get a grip on his quickly slipping control until they made it to her bedroom. He froze as his eyes locked onto the full moon hanging in the clear, starry sky. 

The feeling that gripped him was similar to when he used to transform into his Great Ape form. His muscles bulged and his whole body felt hot and tight.

“Hey, bad man, are you coming or not?” Bulma’s voice pulled Vegeta’s attention from the full moon, and his gaze locked onto her. “Whoa, hey, are you sure you’re feeling ok? Your eyes look weird...like you want to eat me alive,” Bulma questioned, concern lacing her words. His lips curled in a snarl as he took a step forward. 

“I already ate you. Now it’s time to fuck. Screw your bedroom. I want you now, woman, but I’ll give you a head start.” He chuckled darkly. 

Bulma’s lips curled in a coy smile. His chest rumbled with a low growl as she turned and broke into a run. His inner dominant, the one that usually surfaced during battle, sparked hard. He gave her exactly a two minute head start before he took off after her. 

Even though Vegeta was immeasurably stronger and faster than Bulma, the chase still thrilled him. He followed her easily; the sweet scent of her arousal mixed with a sharper underlying scent of excitement left a clear trail to follow. His need to fuck her soon overtook the excitement of the hunt and he increased his speed, cutting her off as she tried to make it to the house. 

“That was an amusing effort,” he laughed when she squealed in surprise at being caught. 

“Maybe I wasn’t trying that hard to get away,” Bulma confessed, and to Vegeta’s shock pulled her dress over her head. Her skin glowed in the milky moonlight. 

Vegeta held his breath as Bulma turned and lowered herself to the ground. When her knees hit the grass, she bent forward until her cheek touched the soft earth. She thrust her heart-shaped ass into the air, presented to him. Her blue hair spread out on the grass beneath her. Her damn scent taunted him.

Vegeta shredded his own clothes and let his knees bend as he lowered himself down with her. He ran his thumbs up each side of her spine, caressing and kneading the muscles underneath. He trailed one finger down her back, watching her skin pebble underneath his touch. 

He pressed his hips against her, thrusting his cock between her thighs and against her slick pussy to coat himself in her wetness. 

“I’m on birth control.” Vegeta wasn’t entirely sure what she meant by that but took it as an invitation. He gripped his cock with his free hand and leaned back to nudge the head of his erection at her entrance. Bulma pushed her hips back to try and get him deeper, and he growled in warning. 

“Patience, vulgar woman.” Lined up perfectly, he pushed in an inch and paused before he thrust forward and seated his cock inside her, reveling in the feel of her hot flesh squeezing him tight for the first time. The sound of her gasp was music to his ears.

He kept one hand on her neck pinning her to the ground while his other hand gripped her shoulder to hold her in place. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in with a few long, deep strokes. He admired the slope of her back, the dip of her hips, the way her ass bounced with each thrust. 

“Are you ready to get fucked, woman?” he purred. 

“You’re already fucking me!” Bulma gasped, rocking her hips back against him. 

“I’ve barely started.” He chuckled and squeezed her throat as he pulled his hips back before slamming forward and lodging his cock deep; his pelvis pressed against her ass. 

“Don’t move,” he ordered as he released her neck and shoulder to grip her hips in both hands. He tried hard to control the press of his fingers digging into her delicate flesh, but she would undoubtedly sport bruises on her skin tomorrow. An animalistic need shot through him and he pulled back and shoved into her so hard she inched across the ground.

“Fuck...going to cum...fill you up until you’re dripping,” he grunted setting a rough pace. He started repetitively slamming into her, dropping his chin to his chest so he could watch his cock tunneling in and out of her slick cunt.

“Don’t hold back. Give it all to me, Vegeta!” she pleaded, planting her palms on the ground at her shoulders to brace her body against his punishing thrusts. The precarious hold he had tried so hard to maintain on his control snapped.

“I’m going to cum, going to fill this pussy full of Saiyan seed. I’ll plant my heir in your womb.” He was drunk on her body, delirious with need. He gripped her ass cheeks tightly, pulling them apart to get a better view of his cock fucking in and out, her flesh gripping his girth. If not for her moans of pleasure and the pulsing of her pussy he would have been afraid he was hurting her. Her soft pants of “yes yes yes” spurred him on.

“Bulma…” Vegeta groaned as his orgasm rocketed through his body. He slid his arms under her armpits, locked his hands on her shoulders and leaned over her back. He licked at the mark he previously left at the juncture of her neck and shoulder before he bit down hard, holding her in place as he pumped her full, fucking her mercilessly. His entire body fell flat on her back, pushing her down on her belly into the grass.

Vegeta rolled them over so they were laying on the ground with her back to his front, keeping their bodies connected. He nipped her jaw and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth as he continued to fuck his still hard cock in and out of her. 

“Squeeze out every drop.” Vegeta demanded as he slid his hand down her belly. He tapped her clit with his index finger then pressed firmly as he drew tight circles around it. He groaned in satisfaction as she shattered in his embrace and clenched hard around him. Even after he was empty, little shivers and shocks continued to shoot up and down his spine as he basked in the longest, strongest orgasm of his life. 

Vegeta pulled out and gently rolled Bulma to her back in the grass. He knelt between her legs and committed to memory the picture of her flushed body covered in dirt and pieces of grass underneath the glow of the full moon. The expression on her face serene as she basked in the glow of her orgasms. His inner beast preened at the sight of his woman well and truly fucked. 

He slid his palm up her thigh and his gaze zeroed in on her swollen pussy where his cum was dribbling out. An instinctual need overtook him once more and he slicked his fingers through the mess before plunging them inside her body, pushing his seed back into her cunt. Bulma made a strangled noise and clamped her legs shut around his hand. He growled threateningly and roughly pushed her thighs back open. 

Once he was satisfied that all his cum had been pushed back into her body, a sense of relief from the need that had gripped him slowed his brain. He laid down on top of her and rested his head on her stomach, sliding his arms underneath her body to clutch her tight. 

“Ok. Wow. So, that was interesting,” Bulma said slowly, running her fingers through his hair. Vegeta grunted in response. 

“I guess I’m just surprised? I never thought children were on your mind?” she questioned. 

“Saiyans have an instinctual desire to breed and the full moon intensifies Saiyan instincts,” he explained. “I was raised with the expectation to provide an heir to the Saiyan throne. I am not opposed to children and would not be disappointed if a child came from our ‘friends with benefits’ agreement. It seems that would be a benefit to me.”

Bulma laughed. “I think you are the only male on the planet to think that way, Vegeta. I’ve always wanted children too, and I can’t deny that my biological clock is ticking. Like I said, I’m on birth control so it likely won’t happen, but nothing is 100% effective.” She shrugged. 

Perhaps it was foolish of him. He was the Prince of a destroyed planet and dead race after all. What exactly would his children inherit? He had nothing to offer them.

“I need a shower. How do you feel about flying us to my room where we can take a nice, hot shower together, bad man? I’ll let you soap up my body. You can run your big hands all over my naked, slippery tits,” she sing-songed, cocking an eyebrow at him with a devilish smirk on her face. She tried to push him off of her but fell back to the ground with a groan. “I think you broke me. Not that I’m complaining because boy was it worth it. I’ve never had three orgasms in one night.” She sighed, massaging his scalp with her fingertips. 

“If we must…” he huffed, flushing with pride as he scooped her into his arms and carefully flew through the night sky to her bedroom. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you, woman,” he promised, holding her against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Come find me on Twitter! @sblovesvegeta
> 
> I have a few more chapters outlined and will write/post an inspiration strikes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma teaches Vegeta another vulgar slang word. Handlebars.

Vegeta heard her before he saw her. How such a small woman could make so much racket just walking down stairs was a mystery to him. He glanced at the staircase just in time to see long, creamy legs, and those damn sky high shoes she favored strapped to her feet that made her calves and ass look irresistible. The hem of her indecently short skirt came into view and he choked on a bite of ramen as he caught a flash of red panties between her thighs. 

“Jesus Vegeta, slow down a little before you kill yourself. Death by ramen does not sound like a noble warrior death.” Bulma laughed at her own joke and Vegeta shot her a withering glare as she made her way to the refrigerator. He nearly choked again, his annoyance quickly evaporating as she stretched her body to reach some item on top of the refrigerator. He couldn’t help trailing his gaze from those sexy, ridiculous shoes, up her taut calves, smooth thighs to her tight ass. 

His lips twisted in a smirk as he continued up her lithe body and admired her hips, the dip of her waist, and the curves of her breasts as she shifted side to side trying to reach whatever item she was seeking. Luckily her back was to him so she couldn’t see the appreciative glint in his eye. His eyes lingered on the nape of her neck peeking through her hair that was parted on either side of her neck. 

He blinked and was behind her, chest pressed to her back. His self control went out the window whenever she was around. It should make him angry, but he couldn’t find the strength to care when their encounters ended in such a pleasing manner. 

“Need help, woman?” Vegeta rasped, deliberately brushing his lips against the shell of her ear as his hands palmed her hips. Her sharp inhale went straight to his cock and Vegeta groaned as she backed her ass into his groin. Her pulse spiked and he eagerly scented the air, pulling in more of her delicious smell. 

“Do you see that glass vase in the back there? The purple one?” Bulma pointed and Vegeta hovered a few inches off the ground and easily grabbed it. He set it on the counter but did not step away from the heat of her body. 

“Done. What’s my reward, woman? A Prince does not help lowly commoners for free.” Vegeta laughed at her indignant huff and prepared himself for a verbal fight with the woman. His cock got harder the more they faced off. It was like electricity shooting to his groin seeing her blue eyes turn fierce. 

“Commoner? You’re such an insufferable ass!” Bulma breathed hard through her mouth and spun to face him, her eyes shooting sparks. Vegeta had no idea if she was going to slap him or fuck him, but honestly he would enjoy either. 

His eyes fell to her breasts, the ends of her aqua hair teasing the tips as her chest heaved with angry breaths. He fingered the end of one ponytail, deliberately rubbing the back of his hand across her hardened nipple. The scent of her arousal grew stronger. Bulma smirked triumphantly and Vegeta scowled at being sidetracked by her distracting body. He was supposed to have the upper hand here damn it. 

“Do you like my pigtails, Vegeta?” Bulma giggled as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Vegeta froze, confused. Weren’t pigs a type of animal? And one that was acceptable to be eaten? He scanned the kitchen. 

“I don’t see a pig, but I do enjoy what you humans refer to as bacon,” he hedged, wondering what pigs and tails had to do with their current situation. Bulma threw her head back and laughed and Vegeta growled. He hated being made a fool of over stupid earth phrases he had no understanding of. 

“What are you laughing at? Your ridiculous language makes no sense! I see no pigs and no tails! What nonsense are you speaking?” He spun and stalked back to the table to finish his ramen and get on with his training, totally done with the conversation. 

“I meant my hair Vegeta! This hairstyle is referred to as pigtails because they curl like a pig's tail, see?” Bulma explained, fluffing her ridiculous hair. 

“I don’t enjoy being made a fool, woman,” Vegeta growled again as he turned and backed her against the nearest wall. He placed his palms flat on either side of her head, caging her in. She grinned coyly and Vegeta’s stomach swooped at the playful glint in her eyes. 

“They’re also called handlebars, if you want to be naughty,” she whispered, running her hand up the back of his neck and into his hair. Bulma tightened her grip and tugged him to her mouth. He would never admit it out loud but kissing Bulma was something that he didn’t think he would ever tire of. The feel of her soft lips against his was just as electric now as it was the first time she showed him exactly what human kissing was. 

He cradled her jaw in the palms of his hands and tilted her chin to deepen their kiss, matching the movement of her lips against his. He swiped his tongue across the seam of her lips, demanding entrance to her hot mouth. She obeyed and he flicked his tongue against hers and felt her body melt into him. 

“Handlebars? Explain.” Vegeta demanded, breaking their kiss, stupid pigs and tails now the furthest thing from his mind. Her lips twisted into a devious smirk as she slid down the wall and dropped to her knees. He took a fortifying breath as her palms brushed up his thighs to toy with the waistband of his training pants. His cock went fully hard. 

“They’re called handlebars,” she explained as she slowly inched his pants down his hips, pressing kisses into his exposed skin, “because you can hold on and use them to direct me while I suck your hard cock.” Bulma licked along the muscle where his lower abs and obliques met. He cursed as she yanked his pants to his knees and his erection sprang free. Vegeta’s whole body shuddered as Bulma licked her lips and he bucked his hips towards her mouth. 

“Go on, grab my hair,” she encouraged and Vegeta followed her instruction, removing his hands from the wall and taking a pigtail in each hand. Bulma maintained eye contact as she showed him how to wrap her hair tight around his fists. 

“Now you can move me however you want.” Vegeta saw stars as she leaned forward and licked him from base to tip. Sparks tingled up his spine when Bulma mouthed around the head of his cock before taking him between her plump lips. He gave an experimental jerk of her pigtails and grunted as he sunk halfway into her mouth. He moved his arms forward to allow her head to draw back before he pulled her towards him, a little rougher. His dick went deeper this time and he bumped against the back of her throat. Bulma choked and he cursed again as she struggled not to gag around his girth. He pulled his hips back and slid his cock free to let her breathe. 

“Really, Vegeta? Is that all you’ve got?” Bulma taunted as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his erection and pumped him slowly, bringing him back to her mouth. 

Her teasing challenge lit a fire in Vegeta’s belly and he snarled down at the woman, trapped between his body and the wall, aqua hair wrapped tight around his fists. She opened her mouth wide and he quickly tugged her forward again. The feel of her tongue on the underside of his cock was heaven, and he lost what little control he had when she cupped his balls in her hand and rolled them in her playful fingers. 

Vegeta found a rhythm, matching the thrust of his hips with the forward jerk on her pigtails. He relished in the feel of his cock engulfed in her wet mouth, her swollen lips sliding along his length, sloppy with her saliva. 

“Fuck!” he gasped as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard. He jerked his hips forward and pulled her face into his groin, spilling down her throat.

He took a moment to catch his breath and pulled Bulma to her feet, far from done with her. Vegeta kissed her roughly, groaning as he tasted himself on her tongue. He slid his fingers into her panties, pride swelling in his chest at the feel of her pussy. Gods she was wet, slick coating her lower lips. 

“Vulgar woman. Did sucking my cock get you this wet? Did you enjoy having me at your mercy in your hot mouth?” Vegeta growled, slipping a finger into her tight opening. 

“I did. I love turning you into a whimpering mess,” Bulma sassed, nipping at his bottom lip and pulling her shirt over her head before sliding her bra off. Vegeta growled and thrust his fingers hard up into her wet flesh. 

“I enjoy it as well as, it’s one of three ways I can get you to stop arguing with me,” he chuckled as he removed his fingers and caught her in his arms, depositing her on the kitchen table, ass right at the edge. 

“You jerk!” Bulma raged as he dropped to his knees between her spread legs. He pulled her soaked panties and sinful skirt off her body and hitched her thighs over his shoulders before running the tip of his nose from the inside of her knee to her inner thigh, inhaling deeply. 

“This is the second way,” he husked before licking up her slit with the flat of his tongue. Bulma leaned back on her palms and watched with hooded eyes as Vegeta sucked her long and slow, dragging it out until he had her gasping for release.

Vegeta looked up and revelled in the sight of her panting, her eyebrows pinched together and tits thrust forward. He reached up and kneaded one breast, rolling her tight peak between his fingers. 

“Oh Vegeta, please. Please make me cum,” Bulma begged and she laid back against the table, undulating her hips against his mouth. He dipped his tongue to her hole and groaned as he licked up her slick. He licked higher and lapped at her clit, fluttering his tongue against her hard nub. 

“Uh...uh, right there, don’t stop! Vegeta!” Bulma wailed and Vegeta heard her sharp inhale as her body locked up tight. He kept the pace and worked her through her orgasm, her legs shaking against his shoulders. The feel of her cumming against his mouth and the sound of his name from her lips had him hard again. 

“And this is the third.” Vegeta stood and swiped the back of his hand across his wet mouth. He hooked her knees into the crooks of his elbows and hiked her legs higher to make room for his hips between her thighs. 

Vegeta gripped his cock and gave himself a few rough strokes before positioning himself at her soaked cunt and gliding in balls deep in one smooth push. Hot, wet, tight. He would never tire of her.

“Look at your vulgar tits bounce as I fuck you. Tell me, has anyone else ever fucked you like I have?” He demanded, palming her plump flesh in his rough hands. 

“No! No one, only you,” she mewled, digging her sharp nails into his forearms. 

“Show me how much you want this, woman. Roll over for me.” He stepped back to give her room and Bulma rolled to her belly, spreading her arms to stay splayed out to the side. 

“Lay your knee on the table,” he purred, helping her bring her leg up and laying her inner thigh flat on the tabletop while her other foot supported her weight on the floor. Vegeta gripped the back of her thigh and pinned it down as he sank back inside her wet heat. He deepened his strokes, pulling all the way out until just his tip was inside her wet heat before pounding back in. 

Fire spread low in Vegeta’s belly as he leaned back and admired Bulma spread for him. She pushed up on her hands so her palms were flat on the table and held her torso upright. She canted her hips to arch her back and Vegeta almost came as she took more control and backed into him as he slammed into her. Of course she would not be content to remain passive and allow him to do all the fucking. She tested and challenged him no matter the situation and fuck if it didn’t get him hot. She gave as good as she got. He ran his hands up the length of her body and wrapped her damn pigtails around his hands once more. 

“Hard?” he questioned, pulling her pigtails and forcing her to bend into a deeper arch. 

“Hard! Please!” she begged so he rode her harder, shoving deep and watching his cock disappear into her body. She rocked her hips down with each of his thrusts, her asscheeks jiggling in the best way. He was definitely fucking her in the ass next. 

“Ah! Ah! Vegeta, it feels so good.” He released one of her pigtails and slid his hand between her legs, swirling his fingers through her wetness. He found her clit and circled it a few times, chuckling as she clenched on him. 

“Remember you wanted hard,” he growled as he firmly rubbed her clit with the tips of his fingers. He picked up the pace, tapping in to his Saiyan speed and strength to fuck her exactly how she needed. Bulma’s reaction was instantaneous. She flew apart, body quaking against his, coming and gripping his dick in a vise. Feeling her clench and release on his cock, her fluids gushing over his dick and dripping down his balls pushed him over the edge.

“Oh fuck, oh, fuck yes, just like that, fucking hell woman,” he cried out, slamming a fist down as his knees threatened to buckle, cracking the tabletop. Fire pounded through his veins as he released into her, pumping her full of his seed.

He groaned as he pulled free of the clutch of her body, his gaze zeroing in on his cum sliding over her pink flesh and down her thigh. The primal urge to fill her again, and make sure it stayed inside her, invaded his mind and all other thoughts of eating and training were wiped out. 

“You will only wear these handlebars for me, woman,” he ordered, tossing a laughing Bulma over his shoulder and thundering up the stairs to her room to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thanks to the always amazing dbzkink for polishing this up with her awesome beta/proofing skills!
> 
> Find me on Twitter! @sblovesvegeta


End file.
